The road to an empire : Fire and Wave
by tjester
Summary: Naruto recieves a letter from the Fire Capitol that will change the entire Elemental Nations
1. Chapter 1

. _**The Hokage Office**_

The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sarutobi Hiruzen was battling the greatest enemy to all the Kages, paperwork, took sigh of relief when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

One of the chunin that works as secretary stuck his head informed him that team seven had returned from their mission

"Send them in and have a runner find Uzuki Yugao. We might need her in a bit"

"Hai."

The chunin motion Team seven in and went about completing the errand. Sarutobi studied Team seven as they enter his office. The picture he got as they stood before him was they went a couple rounds with a tiger size Tora but won after a helicons battle.

"Report.".

Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sir the escort mission to Wave was a success but do to the appearance of three Chunin and one Jonin level missing-nins the mission needs to be upgrade from a class C to a class A mission."

His interest peaked he motioned for Kakashi explain the reasons for the upgrade. As Kakashi did his report, the Hokage studied the rest of squad seven. He was brought out of his mussing when Kakashi was finished.

"Well it seems you summed it up quite well, Kakashi I will upgrade it in your files and you and your team can pick up your payment tomorrow. You are dismissed.

As they turn to leave the Hokage stop Naruto.

"Uzumaki can you stay for a second I have something to give you".

The rest of the team stops to see what the Hokage had for Naruto. Naruto for the first time entering the office he studied the Hokage. He notices that when Sarubatori asked for him to stay the Hokage uses his family name while straighten up behind his desk and spoke a little bit more commanding tone . He did not like where this was leading. Jiji did not act like this unless he did something wrong or if he about give some bad news.

"Sure jiji what do you got" Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"I received a letter from the capitol a couple of days ago address to you"

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. He just knew it. Okay, Naruto breath it might not be as bad as it seems. He narrowed his eyes and straightens his back

"Okay, Hokage-sama let me have the letter"

"Naruto are you sure you do not want to read it in private"

The Hokage pointed toward the rest of team seven. The rest of the team could not believe it. What happened to the dobe? When have he ever been serious, this development has them stumped. Naruto glance back at his team and thought for a second then sighed.

"Might as well read it now Hokage-sama, they would have to find out sooner or later."

The Hokage stood and went to the portrait of his predecessor. Behind the portrait revealed a safe that the older shin obi quickly opened and retrieved the documents that he wanted. Which was one official looking scroll? While the Hokage was getting the scroll, Naruto was deciding if his team should know more of his secrets. Sighing one more time, he quickly made his decision. He put his hand in a common hand-seal and released the transformation jutsu that was place on his body.

With the jutsu released, Naruto's appearance changed. He seemed to age two years.. His body went from chubby and short to muscular lean. He now stood five inches taller than his previous four feet and eight inches. The baby fat around his face was vanished giving him a more chisel look. Naruto's spikes in his hair relaxed a little while the back grew longer and change to a fiery red color with blonde highlights. Naruto's clothes changed also gone were the hideous orange jumpsuit. It was replace with black combat boots and cargo pants with a reddish orange skintight muscle shirt covering his chest leaving his arms bare. Sakura was the first of the team to come out their stupor.

"Naruto, what happened to you? You look so different. Why did you seem to age?"

"Why? Do you find me sexy now Sakura?" Naruto smirked as the area above Sakura left eye started to twitch but he stop any kind of violence as he continue to speak.

"Do not worry Sakura all will be explained to you if we deemed it neccessary. Hokage-sama may I have the letter now."

Sarutobi handed him not one but two scrolls. Naruto took the first scrolls and opened the first one. He read it quickly then reread to make sure he did not miss anything.

" Sarutobi-san has you read this yet"

"Yes, Naruto I have."

"When did it happen?"

"It happen three days ago"

"Have you sent someone to confirm to see if everything is correct?" the Hokage gave the young man a nod and asked his next question.

"So are you going to comply with our lord's wishes?"

"I do not really have a choice do I"

"No, you do not Naruto. "

The other members of team seven knew something important was going own but not sure what. The anger and sadness rolling off Naruto was so strong that it was scaring Sakura. Naruto seemed to since her anxiety sent out a pulse of controlled chakra to calm her down.

"Felling better" he asked but her answer was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hey dobe, what the hell is going own. When do losers like you meet the Daimyo?

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura liked she was stupid. The only thought running through his head was that she supposed to be the smartest in the graduating class. He was saved from saying a snide remark by their sensei.

"Well Sakura, the seal that you see on the scroll that hokage-sama handed to Naruto is the fire lord's personal seal"

"Wow." Sakura said in wonder

"Dobe you still have not answered me." Sasuke screamed at his teammate. The hokage was about to reprimand the young genin when Naruto motion that he could handle it. Naruto turned and face Sasuke his blue cold as ice.

"Uchiha, I would have thought that when I did not answer you the first time. I assumed that you were smart enough to know it was known of your business. Now sit down and shut up and let the grown ups finish their conversation"

The room got quiet a person could hear the proverbial pin drop. Team seven could not believe their ears this serious and cold person could not be their Naruto. Naruto then turn his back on his arrogant teammate and was about to continue talking to the Hokage when he heard a roar behind him. Sasuke had snapped and charged to attack Naruto. Kakashi and hokage's Anbu guards moved into position to stop the enraged boy but the hokage wave them off.

"Who the hell do you think you are that a loser like you can disrespect an Uchiha? " Sasuke screamed as he punched and kicked at his Naruto. Who easily dodge the incoming attacks? This alone was making the young Uchiha angrier. As soon as Sasuke's attacks got sloppier, Naruto step under his guard and delivered a punch to Sasuke solar plexus which knock the air out of him. He followed the punch with a spinning round kick to the head that sent the Uchiha through the office door. An Anbu appeared in the door space and hand signed that Sasuke was knocked out.

"Ox and Toad can take that trash to the hospital until I decide what to do with him", Sarutobi commanded two of his guards.

"Hai, hokage-sama", they both answered as grab the unconscious genin and disappear is a swirl of leaves. Naruto ignoring the shock expression on his female teammate and the hidden hostility from his sensei turned back to the sitting hokage.

"Jiji, I think that asshole would be one of the few things I will not miss when I leave" Naruto spoke with a sad expression. Sarutobi just nodded in agreement before getting serious.

"Lord Uzumaki." Naruto gave his hokage a sad and nodded.

"You know you can refuse this order"

"Lord Hokage, I know I could but that would bring trouble for the village and country in its time of need beside the old bastard was family even if I did not like him

The hokage got up walked out behind his desk and Naruto followed and knelt in front of his grandfather figure. The hokage flare his chakra and seal around his office.

"Lord Uzumaki, I Sarutobi Hiruzen, lord hokage of Konoha, in the High Council of the Land of Fire name, strip you of you Konoha ninja status."

Sakura gasp in shock because even she knew how much Naruto always wanted to be a ninja. The other ninjas in room also was shocked but kept quiet as the Hokage continued. Sarutobi place a necklace over Naruto head as he stood. The Hokage then got on his knees and bowed to the young teen. This gesture shocked the surrounding ninja even more but they was quick to follow suit when they heard what their Hokage said next.

"I, Lord Hokage, wish you well and hope your flame never burns out I am your tool please use me well."

Sakura quietly ask her teacher what was going own because she was confused but he did not answer right off because Naruto and the Hokage was still talking.

"How long do I have Jiji?"

"You have two weeks to get your affairs in order but it might be better to leave sooner,"

"Naruto, who are you for you to talk to the Hokage like that" Sakura blurted out

"Well, Sakura that a simple answer. I am, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, but I am the new Daimyo of the Land of Fire."

The only thing that was heard was the thump as Sakura hit the floor as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

__Hokage office__

Naruto looks down at his pass out former teammate and shakes his head disappointingly before turning back to the Hokage.

"I need time to think and plan. So, I am going to train. You know where I will be just send Uzuki with the updated information and a time to finish the meeting."

The hokage nodded and Naruto left the office.

_Undisclosed Training ground and a few hours later_

The forest opens to a training ground that only a select few in Konoha knows the location to. The training ground is protected a gen-jutsu and fuin-jutsu combination technique that only let a selected few enter. Those being the. past and present hokages and their descendents plus a personal guard that the descendent chooses. This brings us to the current occupant of the training ground. Naruto came here to blow off some steam, think about what took place the day before, and what he had to do before he left for the capitol. With those thoughts he sighed and created fifty clones to begin his training The clones were divided into five groups of ten. The first group of Narutos were working on chakra control by doing the tree climbing technique that Kakashi taught the team in Wave and water walking which he had pick up from a scroll that jiji gave him when he was younger. The twenty clones started working on the Uzumaki family tai-jutsu katas. The Uzumaki are tai-jutsu is broken into for dances each dance corresponds with one of four elements, fire, wind, water, or earth. The clones were divided into four groups of five a group for each dance. and then divided into pairs that would practice the offensive and defensive katas for each dance with the last one meditating on the meaning of each dance. The original Naruto had the last ten work on improving on the jutsus that he already learned. He himself sat under a tree reading a book about the basic on seal recognition. Naruto was broken out his studies when one of his clones dispersed to inform him that he had company.

"Hello Uzuki-Chan" Naruto says as he studies the arriving ninja. The ninja that appears is definite female. She stands about five feet and six inches. She is two inches taller than Naruto in his natural form. The young woman is wearing the standard ANBU uniform except for the mask. Her long violet color hair framing a face with ebony piercing eye gives her an exotic fem-fa tale look that all men would die to have by their side. The woman kneels before Naruto and just says two words.

"Hello Daimyo-sama. " Naruto sighs again. For some reason it's seemed like he been doing that a lot lately.

"I see that you already made your decision but I assumed that you have informed Hayate of your choice." The woman did not meet his eye contact and did not respond right off.

"Mi-lord, I could not inform Gekko- kun because he is away on a mission. I made my choice long ago to follow you when I failed your mother I will not failed you." The Uzuki woman expressed as she tried to control her emotions. Naruto looked down at the woman that had guarded him most of his life. She was many things to him be it teacher, sister, or friend he hated how his life seems always to take away what is important to her.

"Yugao- Chan, I told you a thousand times you did not fail my mother and you do not have to give me such loyalty since we both our clans come from Whirlpool ancestry. You have a right to be happy and Gekko-san made you happy" the young lord motioned for to her rise off her knees.

"Uzumaki- sama, what you say is true. I do not owe you such loyalty because of your mother or our common ancestry even if my clan have serve yours for generations but my loyalty comes from different reasons. The situation between me and Hayate- Kun is between us and you do not need to worry about it. "Naruto smiled sadly and nodded.

"Very well, what did jiji want you to inform me and when is our meeting"? Yugao paused for second while she got her thoughts together before answering.

"Hokage- sama did not tell me much except that the surviving Guardians and company of soldiers will be here in a day's time."

"Understandable, did he mention when we could finish our meeting" the young lord asked as he mentally order his clones to start disbursing a few at a time. Yugao waited until her lord hard finish disbursing his clones and recover from the memory backlash.

"Yes, he said he will leave his schedule open for you anytime after six this afternoon"

"Good, that give us time to get most what I needed done. I need you…." Naruto stop what he was saying when saw the look that Yugao was giving him. He stops himself before he sighed again.

"You are not going to let me go anywhere alone are you" the female just smiled when the sigh he was holding back slip through.

"So, where to first" Yugao asked. Naruto quickly went through some hand signs and two clones appeared. He sent one to start sealing his belonging in his apartment. The other was order to go the bank to start the presiding for transfering all of the Uzumaki funds from Konoha to the Capitol.

"We have a meeting at the Hyuga Manor" he exclaimed with a smile

"Do they know we're coming?"

"Now Uzuki-Chan, what is the fun in that" Naruto laughed as they left the training ground.

_Near Naruto's apartment_

Clone-A had henge back into the old image of his originator to blend easier with the crowd. He figures it would be better if the majority of the village did not know that he had dropped his mask. He was about to pass Ichiraku Ramen when he heard his name being called. Looking around, he saw Ino. Shikamaru and Choji were standing at the entrance. He cursed under his breath before he headed over.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Fine, we did not know you or your team has made it back from your mission" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, we got back earlier today."

"Wow I bet Sasuke was awesome and you and Forehead just got in his way." Ino chirped in trying to get into the conversation. At the hearing Sasuke name, Naruto cringe a little but recovered quickly.

"Nah, I had to save his stuck up butt, but it was awesome seeing him get his butt kick by a chick thou." Naruto laughed.

"You lie" Ino screamed and charge at Naruto. While he dodge Ino, he notice Shikamaru was studying him. Naruto knew when Shikamaru start focusing on someone, it is never good for the person he focuseed on. He had to get out of here. He still had things to do.

"Naruto stand still so I can pound you." Ino roared as she continues to chase him. He took a chance by stepping in and under her attack to get behind her and grab her arms. The action shocked team ten and Naruto put his plan into action before they recovered.

"Choji, I have two coupons for Ichiraku Ramen deluxe ramen special but you have to take a guest and I am busy right now. I bet Ino would be happy to go with you" Naruto stated waving the two coupons. Before Ino could protest Choji had dragged her into the stand. Naruto looked at the last member of team ten.

"You know Shikamaru ….." Naruto began speaking but stop by Shikamaru

"Naruto, it to troublesome trying to figure what is really going on but it nice to see you dropping your mask." Naruto nodded and took off toward his apartment while Shikamaru went to watch Choji try to get Ino to eat some ramen.

_Hyuga Compound _

Naruto and Yugao approach the command as if they did not have a care in the world. The attitude alone was getting on the Hyuga guard nerves.

"Halt, state your purpose or leave" the guard commanded with venom in his voice as he realize one of the visitors identity. Naruto smirked at the guards' attempt to control his prejudice.

"I am here to speak to your Clan Head" Naruto told the guard with an almost serious face and a foxy grin. The guard studied the village pariah and his companion seeing if he was lying. The scum seemed to be telling the truth but that smile was making him mad,

"Be gone scum. Do not waste the time of your betters" the guard ordered as more his hatred for Naruto came to the surface. Yugao was about to interfere but Naruto stop her with a wave.

"So, you are better than me" Naruto asked sweetly

"Damn right" was the reply.

"That means a lowly branch member, who might have pass the academy exam but failed the actually gen-nin test knows what's best for Hyuga Clan Head and Elders" Naruto inquired innocently with a ounce of coldness.

"I decide who get to see our Clan Leaders and it will not let a Dem….." Naruto stop him before he could finish.

"Now guard- san, we do not want to say anything to get you killed that law is still in effect for now" Naruto mentioned. Before the guard could respond, Naruto continued.

"Let me see if I get this straight guard-kun. From what you have said, you a guard have the knowledge and wisdom to know what is better for your clan than all your Clan Elders. You also claim that you are stronger than your Clan Head for he is too weak to withstand being tainted by a demon like me." Naruto questioned with his foxy grin returning.

"Does that sound about right Uzuki- san?"

"That what it sound to me but you might want another opinion." Yugao stated with a cold professional smirk on her face.

"I believe you are correct Uzuki- san" Naruto answered and looked to the person who has quietly came up behind the guard.

"Well, Hiashi- sama is this guards' statement true is he the one I need to talk to collect of on a Clan debt." As Naruto says the Clan Heads name the guard turns pale. He quickly drops to his knees and start begging his master to forgive him. Hiashi not even paying attention to the man on ground call two other guards.

"Place this thing under house arrest until the Council of Elders calls for him. I will let them decide his punishment since he thinks I am too weak." Turning his full attention on Naruto, Hiashi fully notice the changes to the demon host.

"Uzumaki- san, why are you harassing my guards" Hiashi asked as he study the boy a little longer. The boy under observation just looked him in the eyes and smiled

"Hiashi- sama, I am shocked that you would think I would just come here to torment your simple minded guards." The Hyuga Clan head rolled his eyes at the younger shin obi answer.

"Why are you here, Uzumaki? I know for a fact that my Clan do not owe any Clan debt to either of your parents" Naruto did not say anything right off. He tried to process the information that Hiashi knew who his parents were. He was brought back to the present by a cough from Yugao.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something, but you are right your clan do not owe a clan debt to me or my clans. I used that excuse to get inside." Hiashi raised an eyebrow to this statement.

"The true purpose of this visit is I have a business proposition for you Hiashi Hyuga."Naruto finished with a smirked.

"I do not know what you are offering but the Hyuga clan is not buying"

"Who said anything about Hyuga Clan? I do not give a rat ass about the Hyuga Clan. It like I said before I have a proposition for Hiashi Hyuga." Naruto pointed out to the Hyuga. Not batting an eye Hiashi motion for Naruto and Yugao to follow him.

"Let's take this to my office."

_Naruto apartment_

Clone-A was about half way through in packing all of the originals important stuff into storage scrolls. He was lucky that most of the stuff was staying. As he headed for another corner to start, Clone-A received the memories of Clone-B. It seems that he did not make it to the bank before he was disbursed by an angry and confused Sakura. Sakura seemed to be own the hunt for him. Clone-A sighed. He did not have time for this and it seemed the originals sighs are contagious. He quickly went through some hand seals and out poof four more clones. He sent two cause interference with Sakura while the other two help him finish as fast as possible. They should be finish and poof away before the banshee finds him at least he hopes.

_Hiashi's office_

"Now, Uzumaki explain this proposition that you have for me"

"I can solve your clan's succession problems with a little gesture of good faith."

"What would that gesture be?"

I might need a Hyuga "Yugao quickly whispered something in his ear.

"Or three"


	3. Chapter 3

**_I apologize for taking so long posting this chapter i was having some writers block on how to finish the chapter. i will try better on posting sooner_**

_Outside the Hokage tower_

In a swirl of leaves, Naruto and Yugao arrived at the tower. Yugao scanned the surrounding for any sign of intermediate danger while Naruto focus on the coming meeting with the hokage.

"Yugao- chan, I need you to make a stop by my apartment and pick up my belongings that my clone stored in some scrolls."

"Naruto- sama, …."

"Yugao, I will be fine for a few minutes by myself and I will be with jiji. So , there no need to fear. Now go."

"Hai, Naruto- sama"

Yugao took to the roofs headed for Naruto's apartment as he went into the tower to meet the hokage.

_Training ground for Team Eight_

Hinata and Kurenai was watching their other teammates spar. Kurenai had Kiba and Shino only use tai-jutsu so they would learn not to be dependent on their familiars. The spar went back and forth around fifteen minutes until Kurenai called the two boys to take a break.

" Hinata, what can you tell me about the way your teammates are fighting?"

Kurenai asked Hinata as Kiba and Shino came over to listen to their sensi critique their spar. Hinata sat in silence for a second trying to remember the spar.

"W..ell Kurenai-sensi, both of them, are talented but in different way. Kiba is fast and have good agility but most of his attacks are faster but more reckless. Now, Shino is Kiba opposite. His attacks are stronger and more precise. Kiba could hit Shino more times than Shino hits him, I believe Shino would win because he would deal out more damage to Kiba."

Before, Kurenai could reply two branch members of the Hyuga clan landed in the training ground.

The older two knelt in front of Hinata and spoke.

"Hinata-sama, Lord Hiashi needs you and Kurenai-san back at the compound immediately"

"Why?"

"He did not tell us ma'am but it was after a meeting he had with a noble that he sent us for you".

Her father meeting a noble sent a shiver of panic down her spine. She only calmed down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, Hinata saw her sensi giving her a reassuring smile. Kurenai turn two her other gen-nin.

"Take the rest of the day off, we will tell you of what happening tomorrow."

The two boys nodded and headed out the training ground. Kurenai turned to face the two branch members and motioned them to lead the way. The four shin obis headed toward the Hyuga compound to see what the summons was about.

_The Hokage office_

Naruto walks into the hokage office as the secretary motioned that the hokage was expecting him. First, thing that he notice was the hokage was not alone. There was three other people inside the office. The one to the right of and behind the hokage was an older woman. She was about the hokage age and dress in a kimono The way she held her posture displayed her confidence in herself and skills. The shin obi to the hokage left was the village jo-nin commander and father to his classmate Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara. The man pretty much looked like a older version of his classmate but harden by the shin obi life that he lead. The last person was a young women about five to ten years older than Naruto dress in the traditional miko outfit. The hakama was crimson red as the haori, she wore was black with fire country symbol on her back printed in white. Studying the women closer he notice she had a slender build suited for speed. Her hair cut shoulder length framed a small face.

The hokage stood greeted Naruto as he entered with a bow. The movement seems strange to Shikaku and the miko but older women just smirk and followed the hokage example. The miko and Shikaku acting quickly also bowed. Naruto just sighed and shook his head at the younger shin obis confusing.

"Sarutobi -jiji, I see that you explain some of the situation to Koharu -sensi but forgot prepare this miko and Shika's father for my presence."

The hokage laughed.

"I was about to Naruto- sama before you came in. Shikaku and Hitomi this our Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the new Daimyo of Fire Country."

The miko quickly dropped to the ground started start asking to forgiveness. Naruto glared at his grandfather figure who just smirk.

"Hitomi- san rise there no reason for forgiveness. If there is someone at fought, it is an old monkeys'. Hokage- sama could we get this meeting on the way because we all have more important things to do."

"Correct Naruto, let me introduce you to Shikaku Nara, Konoha jo-nin commander, and Hitomi , a miko. She is one of the surviving twelve guardians. The Fire Council sent her ahead of the rest to inform us the situation in the capitol."

"Good, Hitomi could you give your report."

"Hai, The attack happened four days ago. It seemed from the first report that it was an army of about one hundred and fifty bandits. From the clothes and accents, the bandits seemed come from all the districts of Fire Country. When the alarm was given, the captain of the city guards sent two platoons of samurai to counter the bandits. It was trap , there was close to four hundred bandits with a couple of missing -nins for support. When the Daimyo heard of the attack he order another platoon as reinforcement and sent half of us guardians to assist, the trap was also a diversion "

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as the reinforcement left the castle, it was invaded by a team of twenty-five shin obis. From the reports, they separated into groups of five. The first group went after the remaining samurai. The next two groups went after the high Council and their heirs. The last two attacked the royal family"

"We know that and we can read the rest in the official report. There are only two things that concern me. How did majority of the royal family die and are there any survivors to the attacking force."

The miko turned to face Naruto before she answered his questions.

"Daimyo -sama, when the assassins attacking his lord, consort and the heirs realized that their plan was about to failed, they all performed suicide jutsus killing every one except Goro, one of the Twelve. Goro was the one two saved your cousin princess Kiyoko by using his body as a shield. We was able to capture ten survivors of the raiding party and two assassins was capture from the ones that attacked the councilors."

"Hitomi, what was the damage to the city and how are the citizens reacting."

" My lord, the capitol was not as damage as could have been also the citizens knows their was an attack but not the extent of the casualties."

Naruto turn toward the Hokage.

"Hokage- sama, this leads to a bigger request when we meet at the Council meeting. Shikaku -san and Koharu -sensi could you send out the summons to the Clan Heads and citizen representatives informing them of the meeting."

The two nodded their heads in compliance and left to do as command. Naruto survey the room to see which seat would be the most comfortable to wait for Yugao and the meeting that when he saw the hokage smiling and Hitomi back on her knees ready the swear allegiance. Naruto blinked and sighed. Sighing was becoming a habit he needs to break.

_Hiashi office_

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

"Father / Hyuga -sama"

The clan leader raised his head toward the two women entering his study. He motioned for them to sit in the two chairs facing his desk.

"Hinata and Yuhi -san, you arrived so quickly good. We have much to discuss and little time to prepare."

As they sat in front of her father, Hinata could not keep the nervousness from her voice as she asked him what they was preparing for. Hiashi studied his daughter before he answered her question.

"Hinata, what would you do to serve and protect our clan?"

"What do you mean father?"

The clan head notice some killer intent focus on himself coming from his daughters' sensi.

"Yuhi -san you need to control yourself your I will have to ask you to leave/}

"Control, myself I am not the one selling his daughter to some nobleman to pacify his elders"

Lord Hiashi sent his own wave of killer intent that quickly silenced the jo-nin.

"Yuhi- san you need to learn to keep quite when you do not fully know the situation we are in. Hinata if the problem was not dire I would have prepared you better."

Before either woman could asked what the dire situation was a knock was heard, Hiashi order the person to enter. It was one the branch members bringing two scrolls from the hokage office. He read them over and then looked at his daughter thinking over what he was about to do.

"Hinata, I only have one question for you. What would you for clan,village, or country?"

The young woman really study her father since entering the4 room. She could tell two things. Whatever is going own is very important because he is acting out of his character emotional clan head and her decision will change her life forever".

"Father, I will do anything for clan,village, or country".

Her father smiled with sad eyes as he stood from behind his desk.

" Very well kneel, Hyuga Hinata, I Hyuga Hiashi by other of the Hokage strip you status of shin obi of the village of Konoha and Heir to the Hyuga Clan."

The jo-nin and former heir was so shock that the they did not notice the clan head called in to branch members into the office. He had them take charge and prepare his shell-shocked daughter. As Hinata about to leave the room, he stop her one last time with a comment.

"It will be alright Hinata. I promise."


End file.
